


Darkwing Duck wants Negaduck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [39]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Death Threats, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Fans, First Crush, Groping, Hero Worship, Heroes to Villains, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Violence, Villains, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: It's porn
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Darkwing Duck wants Negaduck

Drake Mallard looked at Negaduck. The Supervillain breathed heavily as he held up the chainsaw up to his throat. The Villain narrowed his eyes to a deadly cut, his green and cyan target eyes looking down his body. Darkwing Duck realized it was Jim Starling, he swallowed thickly as a blush came on. The older man looked back up to the younger man's eyes and snarled, "Get on the ground before I split you in two." The younger actor nervously replied to himself, "I wish you'd split me in two." The older actor cocked an eye. He questioned, "What?"

Drake immediately answered, "Nothing!" Jim just shrugged it off. The Mallard got on the ground. Starling put the chainsaw against his ass and growled, "Put it up. Now!" Mallard didn't need anymore prompting, his ass was in the air and he was silently pleading for his hero. The Yellow Off Color looked over the Hollywood looks. The Masked Mallard shaked with tension as he couldn't help but pleading needily a little louder, "Please Darkwing Duck. Please, I need you. I love you." The fallen hero paused a second then grabbed a hold of his ass. The rising star groaned aloud for a long time.

The fallen star smiled to himself, taking a firm squeeze of the ass. The rising hero begged, "Pretty please Darkwing Duck, I want you so much. Make me your very special fan, Pretty please?" It sounded like a super fanboy over a superhero. The Baddie took a great delight in this. The Bad Guy felt down and rubbed against the corkscrew. The Fanboy moaned out and melted at the touch. The Former Actor chuckled, "Awwww, how cute. Now call me Darkwing Duck again." The Fan was fast to follow the request, "Darkwing Duck, I love you so much. You are my hero, Darkwing."

The Starlight mounted him, dry humping him. The Young Adult hitched in his breath, moaning out. The Older Adult humped him harder and faster. Drake cried out, "Thank you Darkwing! Oh God, I've waited so long for you to..." That's when he woke up.

The End.


End file.
